De Prins en de Draak
by Laeta777
Summary: Oorspronkelijk Original Fiction, omgeschreven omdat ik nog een HDsprookje nodig had. Harry zou een prinses moeten trouwen en nog lang en gelukkig leven. Maar een zekere Draak goet roet in het eten


**De Prins en de Draak**

_Opdracht 16:_

_De prins staat voor een toren die bewaakt wordt door een grote rode draak. Wat doe je:_

_A) Ik pak mijn zwaard en ren op de draak af. Als ik niet win, sterf ik in ieder geval een heldhaftige dood voor mijn geliefde.  
B) Ik roep naar boven en check of de prinses er is. Als ze antwoordt en er een beetje goed uitziet, offer ik een jong hert. Als de draak is afgeleid, glip ik de toren in en neem de prinses mee. Als ze tegenstribbelt, heb ik chloroform bij de hand.  
C) Ik bel de Stichting voor Bevrijding van Prinsessen op en zij sturen iemand die de draak verslaat. Ik ga naar boven en houd mijn toespraak nummer 9 (zie hoofdstuk 6, paragraaf 9: 'Hoe verklaar ik mijn liefde'). Daarna neem ik haar mee naar beneden en til haar achterop mijn witte paard en samen rijden we de zonsondergang tegemoet. _

Harry rekte zich gapend uit. Hij was al twee uur bezig met het huiswerk voor _Theoretische Reddingskunde _en het einde was nog lang niet in zicht. Vijfentwintig opgaven, dat was toch niet normaal? Professor Anderling was echt gek geworden. Alsof hij niet iets beters te doen had; de proefwerkweek kwam er aan en er was een practicum _Radicaal Reizen _waarvoor hij nog nauwelijks geoefend had. Die leraren waren gewoon zwaar seksueel gefrustreerd omdat ze nooit zelf een prinses hadden kunnen redden. Maar waarom moesten ze dat persé op de leerlingen afreageren? Harry keek op zijn klok en zag dat het al vijf uur 's ochtends was. Even pauze kon nu wel, toch? Hij liet zijn hoofd op het bureau zakken en sloot zijn ogen.

_Hij liep door een prachtig veld. De geur van de wilde bloemen streelde zijn neus als zachte liefkozingen. Het veld leek zich tot in de eeuwigheid uit te strekken en het zachte groen werd enkel onderbroken door zachte pastelkleuren in de vorm van bloemen. Alles leek rustig en een diep gevoel van vrede overspoelde zijn gedachten. Na een tijd door het veld gelopen te hebben kwam hij aan bij een klein meertje dat omringd was door treurwilgen. Daar, precies tussen twee bomen in, zat het mooiste schepsel dat hij ooit gezien had. Lang, rood haar golfde over haar rug. Haar prachtige rondingen werden benadrukt door de helderwitte jurk die nauw om haar lichaam sloot. Het betoverende schepsel draaide zich om en haar bloedrode lippen vormden woorden._  
"_Wakker worden!"  
Harry keek verbaasd naar het nimfachtige wezen, waar sloeg dat op?_  
"_Wakker worden! Man, je slaapt nog vaster dan mijn grootmoeder op haar sterfbed. Wakker worden, zeg ik!"  
Hoe konden zulke grove worden uit de mond van zo'n teer en breekbaar schepsel komen._  
"_Je hebt er zelf om gevraagd..."_

"Fu.."  
IJskoud water stroomde over zijn gezicht en droop in zijn T-shirt. Hij was zo geschrokken dat hij bijna regel 483 B van de Gedragscode der Prinsen vergeten was: _Schelden is voor burgers, kwaadaardige tovenaars en ongestelde prinsessen. In geen geval is het een prins toegestaan woorden als censuur te gebruiken._  
"Wakker?" vroeg een onbekende mannenstem.  
Een vlaag van woede spoelde over hem heen als een nieuwe golf van ijskoud water. De pot op met al die gedragscodes, hij zou deze man een lesje leren. Harry spande zijn spieren aan, sprong op de geheimzinnige man af, kaatste terug en belandde op de grond.

"In de naam van het heilige vuur, dat was zo ongelooflijk schattig," grijnsde de vreemde man. Nu Harry toch zat, nam hij maar de tijd om de man in zich op te nemen. De man was ruim een kop groter dan hij (wat verklaarde waarom zijn verrassingsaanval geen effect had), had half lang witblond haar, ijskoude grijze ogen en hij had een lange groene reismantel aan.  
"Ben je een nieuwe leraar?" het was misschien een domme vraag, maar de enige waar Harry op dit moment op kon bedenken. Maar nu hij er over nadacht, de man voor hem was dan misschien wel groter maar kon niet veel ouder zijn dan Harry.  
"Nee, ik ben een Draak."  
"Een wat?!" Harry keek met een blik vol ongeloof naar de persoon voor hem. Draken waren woeste beesten. _Het kwaad: een vernietigingsnaslagwerk _had een heel hoofdstuk over verschillende soorten, maar lang, knap en menselijk zat daar niet tussen.  
"Een Draak, Meester van het Vuur, Draco, Serpentis Magnus, Vernietiger.. " zei de Draak alsof hij het tegen een klein kind had.  
"Maar jij mag me wel Draco noemen, ik heb altijd al een zwak gehad voor de Latijnse benaming. Het klinkt wel chic, vindt je niet?" voegde de Draak eraan toe.  
"Ik weet wat je bedoeld, maar het is simpelweg onmogelijk. Naast het feit dat Draken niet veel meer voorkomen, zijn het afzichtelijke wezens van 2000 kilogram. Jij bent dat allemaal niet, dus je kan geen Draak zijn.  
"Ik weet nou niet of ik me vereerd moet voelen voor het compliment of beledigd in naam van mijn voorouders. Zelfs mijn overgrootvader Inflammatius woog hoogstens 500 kg."  
"Voel maar raak, maar ik wil dat je onmiddellijk uit mijn kamer verdwijnt. Draak of niet, ik vertrouw je voor geen meter." Harry begon inmiddels toch een beetje zenuwachtig te worden.

"Dan stuiten we op een klein meningsverschil. Het is mijn plicht als Draak om hulpeloze prinsessen te ontvoeren en tegen hun wil mee te nemen naar mijn grot. Ik heb een flinke schat, maar het blijft een beetje eenzaam zonder gezelschap. Mijn vader is op vakantie met de drakendoder Severus die hij een tijdje geleden geschaakt heeft en mijn moeder vindt het klimaat in Engeland te koud en de Draken hier te onbeschoft, dus is ze naar China verhuisd. En een Draak kan krijgen wat hij wil en ik wil jou."  
"Ik weet niet of je het door hebt, maar ik denk niet dat ik aan jouw lijstje voldoe. Naast het feit dat ik absoluut niet hulpeloos ben, was ik de laatste keer dat ik checkte toch echt van het mannelijke geslacht. Ik ben echter wel zeer onwillig om mee te gaan naar je grot!" riep Harry uit in een laatste poging de Draak te overtuigen.  
"Ik noem het liever artistieke vrijheid. Bovendien heb jij geen horde prinsen die achter je aan komen om je te redden, geen PMS, geen huilbuien om gebroken nagels en denk aan al dat goud dat ik bespaar op de aankoop van chocola!" de Draak keek Harry aan alsof de redenering niet logischer had gekund. "Bovendien, je hebt geen keus of je meegaat of niet. Daar ben ik immers een Draak voor en jij een prinses."

Nog voor Harry een kreet van protest had kunnen uiten tegen het woord 'prinses' greep de Draak hem stevig beet.  
"Wat doe je? Laat me los!" Harry's hart klopte wild en hij raakte nu echt in paniek. De handen van de Draak waren slank, maar hielden hem in een stevige klem.  
"Maak je niet druk, prinses. Je hoeft niet bang te zijn. Ik zorg altijd goed voor mijn persoonlijke spullen. Ik wil je geen pijn doen," suste de Draak, maar het feit dat hij Harry alleen maar dichter tegen zich aan drukte, deed het geruststellende effect niet veel goeds.  
"Laten we gaan," zei de Draak en hij sprong uit het raam. Twee paar lange, zwarte vleugels ontsproten uit schouderbladen en glijdend op de wind vlogen ze de zonsondergang tegemoet.

In de grot aangekomen pakte Harry onmiddellijk het _standaard handboek voor prinsen_, een boek dat altijd in zijn zak zat, om te kijken waar het mis was gegaan. De Draak pakte _Hoe behaag ik mijn prinses: Hét boek voor elke zelfbewuste man. _En samen leefden ze nog lang en betrekkelijk gelukkig.


End file.
